


Воображение

by fandom Antagonists 2020 (fandomAntagonists)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Fruit, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, fandom Antagonists 2020, крэк, преслэш, флафф, фрукт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/fandom%20Antagonists%202020
Summary: Норрингтон потерпел кораблекрушение в компании Джека Воробья. Джек Воробей нашёл себе другого собеседника.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Воображение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339317) by [anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria). 



> Прим. автора: написано по заявке Porridgebird "Спаррингтон с ананасом" на raise_the_dead в LJ. Пре-слэш или джен, все зависит от вашей точки зрения.

— Заносчивый? Как будто бы это все. И, между нами, приглядывай лучше за ромом. С него станется повторить то, что Лиззи... Вон он идет!

Джеймс перестал расхаживать по пляжу и посмотрел на Воробья, сидящего на песке со скрещенными ногами. В руке он, совсем как младенца, укачивал ананас. Джеймс нахмурился.

— Ты что, собрался это есть? — поинтересовался он. — Или так и будешь сидеть и гундеть, пока мы не выберемся отсюда или, что более вероятно, не сдохнем с голоду?

Воробей выглядел оскорбленным.

— Нам ведь пока нет нужды превращаться в варваров, а, коммодор? — Он повернулся к ананасу, кивнул и уставился на него с сочувствием. — Расскажи мне об этом, дружище.

Джеймс едва сдержался, чтобы не вскинуть руки и не вопросить у небес, что же такого он сделал и за что ему это все. Во-первых, он потерял еще один корабль — правда, на этот раз из-за капризов карибской погоды, а не из-за пиратов, и не был уверен, что его карьера или достоинство переживут этот удар, даже если помощь скоро прибудет. Во-вторых, шторм разразился сразу после того, как Джеймс наконец сцапал Джека Воробья (в самой середине тщательно продуманного плана, который, по-видимому, включал в себя то, что Воробей называл себя то ли виконтом, то ли кем-то ещё и говорил с самым отвратительным французским акцентом, какой Джеймс когда-либо слышал) и отправил его в корабельный карцер, а теперь... теперь он застрял на этой богом забытой песчаной косе, в милях от малейших следов цивилизации, в компании только лишь упомянутого загорелого разбойника.

И еще ананаса.

На острове, похоже, не было в помине ананасовых пальм, и Джеймс предполагал, что Воробей в суматохе шторма умыкнул ананас на камбузе. Как ему удалось — вопрос, на который Джеймс рано или поздно хотел бы узнать ответ. И каким образом Воробей прятал ананас до тех пор, пока их не выбросило на берег. Он, очевидно, решил, что общество ананаса предпочтительнее общества Джеймса, и теперь он...

Джеймс моргнул.

Воробей вытащил нож из сапога (еще вопросы...) и старательно вырезал две маленькие треугольные дырочки в жесткой кожуре ананаса.

— Так-то лучше, согласен, — сказал он ананасу по завершении. — В конце концов, нельзя же ожидать, что джентльмен обойдётся без глаз. — Он продемонстрировал «лицо» ананаса Джеймсу, затем склонил голову набок, словно прислушиваясь, и снова кивнул. — А ты красавчик, надо отдать тебе должное. Да ладно тебе, не красней.

Джеймс задрал голову к небу и про себя помолился, чтобы кто-нибудь там, наверху, даровал ему силы.

— Я собираюсь набрать еще дров, — объявил он.

Воробей пожал плечами и многозначительно посмотрел на ананас.

— Да как хочешь.

* * *

Часом позже Джеймс обнаружил в глубине острова две многообещающе выглядящие кучки кокосовых орехов и удобный камень у берега, с которого вполне можно было ловить рыбу, а также несколько прибившихся досок, которые должны были уже просохнуть достаточно, чтобы сгодиться на дрова.

Воробей же по-прежнему торчал у костра. На самом деле он лежал на песке, положив ананас рядом с головой, и лакал что-то из фляжки. Скорее всего, ром.

— Позаимствовал, — приподнявшись на локтях, пояснил Воробей в ответ на пристальный взгляд Джеймса. — Не хотел начинать без тебя, но Берт чувствовал себя немного выжатым, и было бы невежливо не поделиться.

— Мне не нужны твои... — начал было Джеймс, но осекся. — Берт?

— Ну, назвать этого дружбана как-то надо, — сказал Воробей таким тоном, будто изрёк величайшую мудрость в мире.

Джеймс сдавленно простонал.

— Это, — произнес он, — не человек. Это, разуй глаза, ананас. Внутри желтый, снаружи шипастый и жёсткий, вон колючие листья торчат. Ананас.

— А вот сейчас обидно было, — заметил Воробей. — Как у тебя язык повернулся сказать ему такое в лицо?

— Да нет у него никакого лица.

Воробей состроил озадаченную мину. Джеймс внимательно посмотрел на него, затем перевёл взгляд на ананас.

Каким-то образом — Джеймс начинал подозревать, что кожура ананаса обладает магическими свойствами — Воробей уже наставил ему вокруг глаз синяки из сажи. А еще — Джеймс прищурился — да, он нарисовал ананасу рот.

— Но в одном он действительно прав, — сказал Воробей, обращаясь теперь уже к ананасу. — Тебе бы не помешала приличная прическа. — Он порылся в кармане. — Носи на здоровье.

— Что, ради всего святого, ты делаешь? — спросил Джеймс. — И зачем ты... Ты... Ты где это взял?!

«Это» было грязным, изодранным и порядком промокшим, но «это» был определённо его парик.

— Я что-то не помню, чтобы тебя это как-то заботило, — возразил Воробей, беззаботно натягивая парик на ананас. — Ты был чертовски занят, пытался не пойти рыбам на корм и что там еще. Я в любом случае полагаю, что старине Берти он потребен сильней, чем тебе. Да и тебе, между нами, без парика много лучше.

— Воробей! — рявкнул Джеймс, уже доведенный до ручки. — Я понимаю, что в твоем голубином мозгу ни для логики, ни для здравого смысла извилин уже не хватает. Но знаешь ли, я бы весьма оценил, если бы ты воздержался от дальнейших попыток из меня такого же идиота делать!

— У тебя воображения нет, вот в чем проблема.

— Воображения? Если это настолько полезная вещь, может, вообразишь, как вытащить нас отсюда? Или там, я не знаю, как-то добыть еду, крышу над головой? Вместо того, чтобы греть задницей песок и разговаривать с чертовым ананасом?

Джеймс повернулся на каблуках и зашагал прочь от берега. Возможно, у него бы вышло представить себе остров, на котором нет Джека Воробья. И такой вариант устроил бы его абсолютно.

Воробей подтолкнул ананас локтем.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он, — я думаю, он просто ревнует.

* * *

Воображаемый остров без Джека Воробья был спокойнейшим местом. Тихо. Мирно. Никаких тебе крушений надежд, никаких спутанных планов. Беспокоиться было не о ком, и все свое время Джеймс мог посвятить тому, чтобы выжить и, возможно, даже спастись.

Господи, невыносимо скучно, хоть вой.

На другой стороне острова костер все еще горел, давая свет и тепло, а Воробей все так же лежал на песке неподалеку.

— Я так и знал, что ты вернешься, — ухмыльнулся он, когда Джеймс уселся с ним рядом. — Ананас будешь?


End file.
